


Valentine's Coming Soon

by twinkledrizzle (Dilia)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends, and eventually friends to lovers, first attempt in rpf, idk how to tag tbh, it will mention about rain a LOT, other characters may appear later, slowburn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/twinkledrizzle
Summary: Ia baru saja duduk di kursi teras, ketika terdengar suara ribut. Lalu, déjà vu.





	Valentine's Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Neo Culture Technology is a brand associated with SM Entertainment. No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic, except kepuasan batin.
> 
> Ya, pokoknya jangan berekspektasi apa pun.

Pagi itu sedikit mendung. Taeyong baru saja menjejakkan kaki menuju teras rumahnya. Udara sejuk segera menyergap tubuh, membuat ia agak berjengit karena kaus yang dikenakan tak seberapa tebal untuk menahan dingin. Mendudukkan diri di kursi depan, Taeyong menyimpan dua cangkir teh hijau dan sepiring kue yang tadi dibawanya serta kemari. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja gerimis turun. Tanpa peringatan berarti.

Pemuda tersebut menghela napas. Dia tak pernah benci hujan, hanya saja hari sudah cukup dingin sekarang. Tanpa ada hujan pun temperaturnya sudah menusuk kulit. Dan ia malas sekali beranjak ke dalam demi mengambil sweater. Namun, apa boleh buat, dengan tidak rela Taeyong bangkit berdiri. Baru saja ia akan berlalu masuk rumah, ketika didengarnya sebuah suara ribut.

"Ada apa, sih?"

Ia menolehkan kepala mencari asal suara. Dari depan pagar. Bergegas Taeyong berlari ke sana, tanpa lupa menyambar payung yang tersedia sebelumnya. Niatan untuk mengambil sweater terurung, lenyap bersama dengan langkah kakinya yang berkecipak menepuk genang air.

Sampai depan Taeyong terengah sedikit. Tangannya menyentuh lutut mengatur napas, hanya sebentar. Bergegas dijulurkannya leher agar jarak pandang lebih luas.

Di sana ia mendapati seorang lelaki berambut violet pudar yang kebasahan. Koran-koran di keranjang sepeda buru-buru diplastiki supaya aman. Taeyong menatap orang itu dalam diam. Ia menyimpulkan kalau laki-laki tersebut pastilah loper koran. Rasa familier cepat timbul di hati, sepertinya ia pernah melihat orang ini….

Di mana?

Taeyong menggeleng. Ah, sekarang itu tidaklah penting. Harusnya yang ia lakukan sebagai prioritas ialah membantu si loper koran, bukan memikirkan soal _déjà vu_. Maka cepat-cepat dibukanya gembok pintu. Tidak terkunci. Langsung lagi ia genggam tangkai pegangan pagar, ditarik. Hingga timbul bunyi berdecit. Hingga sang loper berpaling padanya.

Taeyong terdiam.

Benar, dia merasa kenal dengan wajah lelaki ini. Kalau tidak salah pernah lihat di SMU NCT.

Jadi … siapa?

Taeyong lupa. Ia penasaran. Kalau saja air langit tak semakin semangat menerjang, ia akan terus melanjutkan bahtera pikiran. "Hai…?" Taeyong membuka percakapan saat melihat si loper termangu saja memperhatikan dirinya seakan dia artis luar kota yang datang buat melancong ria.

Laki-laki itu agak terkejut tatkala menyadari bahwa Taeyong ternyata sedang bicara padanya.

"I-iya?"

Lengkung senyum sedikit terulas di bibir Taeyong. "Mm, bagaimana kalau masuk saja? Di sini hujan." Ia membuka pagar lebih lebar guna memudahkan si loper koran memasukkan sepeda.

Mata bulat nan kuyu akibat lelah di sana terbelalak, tampak sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia akan ditawari masuk. "Eh, tidak perlu…. Aku sudah biasa mengantar koran dalam berbagai cuaca,” ujar si pemuda violet yang jika Taeyong amati lebih detail, sangat mirip dengan kelinci. Loper koran tersebut lalu menambahkan lagi dengan terburu, “Tapi, terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Sebelum lawan bicara Taeyong sempat menaiki sadel sepeda, pemuda bermarga Lee itu menahannya. Ditelengkannya kepala tanda tidak setuju, alis diangkat satu. " _'_ Tidak apa-apa' apanya? Kamu sudah basah begitu, ayo masuk saja. Di meja sudah ada teh dan kue, lho. Kebetulan sekali tadi aku membuatnya dobel." Ia tersenyum lagi, agak berbanding terbalik dengan bicaranya yang terkesan memaksa.

"Uhm, apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang senggang. Silakan."

"…baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan."

Taeyong melenggang menutup pagar setelah tamunya memasuki pekarangan rumah. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, aku sudah bilang." Tapak kaki berkecipak lagi, terasa harmonis seiring rintik air hujan yang makin menderas. "Oh iya, aku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Kamu siapa? Serasa pernah lihat," katanya.

"Dongyoung, Kim Dongyoung. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Doyoung, atau _Bunny_ , kalau mereka sedang sebal padaku, tapi aku harap kamu memanggilku dengan nama yang normal saja."

Tawa mengurai dari arah Taeyong.

“Oke, Doyoung kalau begitu.”

Lalu terdengar suara air teh dituang dari teko dan bunyi gigitan kue kering.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenarnya re-write dari fanfic berjudul sama punyaku sendiri wqwq. Komen dong biar aku semangat. :(


End file.
